Unlawful Temptation
by Cakefiend730
Summary: Fred Aberline is a young policeman of humble beginnings trying to work his way into a better life. Aleister Chamber is a well to do Viscount with far too much to hide from the law. When they come together can Aberline overlook the law? Or will he be forced to arrest the one he loves? M for smut later on
1. Fred's First Fancy Party

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Yana does_**_. _p**This is dedicated to fredaberline and Aleister-chamber on tumblr**

* * *

It was another night of wonderful dancing and dining, yet the real fun was yet to start. Gliding across the dance floor was the fabulous and handsome Viscount of Druitt. A murmur of excitement flitted around the room waiting for the announcement many had heard he was rumored to make.

Stammering and nervous, on the opposite side of the room, doing his best to avoid being seen, was a young policeman by the name of Fred Aberline. He was there for business and yet he found himself entranced by the white angel before him. The Viscount made his way through the crowd, stopping to kiss the hands of all the beautiful woman, before he came to a stop in front of the policeman. With a shallow gulp the man held his hand out, "And who might you be? My little robin"

* * *

Fred's POV:

I had never been to this fancy an event before and it truly was a sight to see. Beautiful music, woman, and decoration, not to mention the exquisite food. But the most beautiful sight to see all night must have been the host himself. His entirely white ensemble complimented his skin, nearly making him look like a figure from heaven. He traversed through the crowd with such charisma, such gentleman-like prowess, he was a true gentleman.

He had made his way over to me, and I must say it took me a moment to respond. "My...my name is Fred Aberline, I'm a member of Scotland Yard" I got out, finally. He was a rather intimidating bloke when it came down to it.

A gloved hand extended towards me, he was so graceful. "My name is Aleister Chamber, I am the Viscount of Druitt, and it is truly a pleasure to attain the acquaintance of a member of the law such as yourself".

He truly was amazing. "Yes, the pleasure is all mine Viscount. This is quite and amazing party you have thrown" He laughed and smiled, he had a pretty smile, like a woman.

"I'm glad to hear you are enjoying it, I must say though that I've never seen you at my balls before" I gulped. 'I can't tell him that I'm here by orders of Sir Randall to investigate.' I thought.

"Oh yes, I am coming in place of my boss, he told me to extend his sincerest apologies for missing such a grand event" I lied, horribly. He didn't seem to notice though as he laughed once more.

"Well in that case, I'm glad to have you here. It is rare that I find one such as you to converse with, I must remember to extend you invitations to all my parties." This chap really was something else.

I figured it was about time to get to work. I was just about to excuse myself when a strange man wearing a mask came and whispered something to the Viscount. "You must excuse me Fred, it seems I must attend to my pet robins"

Such a wonderful man, kind, rich, and he takes care of birds.

* * *

**_As always read and review_**


	2. Misbehaving Robins

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Yana does_**_. _

**T****his is dedicated to fredaberline and Aleister-chamber on tumblr**

* * *

I figured it was about time to get to work. I was just about to excuse myself when a strange man wearing a mask came and whispered something to the Viscount. "You must excuse me Fred, it seems I must attend to my pet robins"

Such a wonderful man, kind, rich, and he takes care of birds.

Aleister's POV:

Such a beautiful party, too bad it was a distraction for a much more sinister cause. Through a secret passage, I passed, finding my way around the secret labyrinth in the manor easily.

Gazing upon the numerous girls in front of me, I smil. "Aren't you some beautiful little robins?"

My gloved picked up a strand of long blonde hair that flowed from one of my robins. "Which one of my precious robins has been causing such a fuss? I was quite enjoying some fine company. Come now, chirp my darling little robins, who was it?"

I looked around and my eye was caught by a petite brunette. Striding over, I saw that she had new ropes. "I see," stroking her cheek, I said, "why would my robins wish to fly away? You'll be much better off where I'm sending you".

I pulled my hand away, causing the girl to flinch. I waited a moment before slapping her across the face. "Let this be a lesson to you, my little robins, behave and obey or else"

I hummed as I left, closing the door behind me and enveloping the girls in darkness. "Such disobedient pets, my robins" I laughed, heading back up to the party.

Once I arrived, I looked for the man I'd been talking to before. He seemed to be a rather interesting man, although he was an officer for Scotland Yard. I'd need to be careful around him.

Soon enough I found him, standing by the buffet table. His eyes seemed to light up as he surveyed the dishes. Popping up next to him, I said, "Lovely assortment isn't it?" He jumped, which was rather amusing.

If I wasn't mistaken, a faint blush had colored his cheeks. It made him look, well rather adorable. I'd hadn't had a chance to look at him properly, but he was rather handsome, his brown hair was mussy, but he'd tried to put it back, his slender build hidden by an ill fitting suit. All in all he was a rather attractive bloke.

"is something the matter Viscount?" He asked, stunning me out of my gawking. "Oh yes, everything is alright. "Oh and do call me Aleister. There's no need for my title amongst friends"

There was that blush again, I couldn't help but stare. "Alright then Aleister" he smiled. He was even more handsome when he smiled. "I must confess Vis...Aleister, that I was nervous to come here, I've never even to such a fancy party."

I let out a laugh, clapping him on the back. "No need to be nervous Fred, I'm here got guide you into the world of champagne and chocolate"

* * *

**_As always read and review I'll try to update more often, now that school has calmed down_**


End file.
